


He's Gonna Find Out

by AKW_aka_Awkward



Series: Complicated Love [4]
Category: Dead of Summer (TV)
Genre: Bisexual FTM Trans Character, Gay Character, M/M, Making Out, Reevos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKW_aka_Awkward/pseuds/AKW_aka_Awkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene from the promo for Ep 4 got me thinking and I thought I'd write something for how I wanted it to go. Drew is avoiding Blair again so he confronts him about it. Things start to get heated, but that creepy little girl is such a cock block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Gonna Find Out

I’ve been ignoring Blair since the kiss. Now Jessie knows and she threatened to tell if I don’t stay away from him. She thinks I’m going to hurt him. I know she’s right, but I really like him. In a way I’ve only liked one other person, and she’s gone. Earlier I could see the hurt on his face when I bypassed him. I wanted to sit by him. Hold his hand. Look into those beautiful eyes and smile. I fucking hate Jessie!  
I throw a book across the room and nearly hit Blair.  
“Oh my God! I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you were there.” He started to walk towards me. I sat on my trunk and looked down at the floor. I couldn’t look at him.  
“It’s fine. You know I always knew I was different. What are you afraid of?” He sounded sad.  
“You wouldn’t understand.” I want to tell him, but I know I can’t. Nothing will ever be the same if I do.  
“Try me.” I looked up at him, but couldn’t meet his eyes.  
“I can’t! Can’t you understand that my secret is a secret I just can’t have getting out.”  
“You think I would tell?” I can tell he’s hurt and offended by the thought of me not trusting him.  
“I don’t know! No. Ugh!” I stand up and walk over to him. “Maybe someone else knows and they’re holding it over my head! Did you ever think of that?” Crap. He’s going to want to know who.  
“Who?” I look out the window to avoid his gaze.  
“It doesn’t matter.” He pulls my face to look at him.  
“Yes it does. Who? And what does it have to do with me?” I was really hoping he wouldn’t ask that question.  
“I don’t want to talk about it!” I turn around and walk back towards my bed.  
“Do you like me?” I just know his arms are crossed, hip jutting out. He’s so cute when he does that.  
“Yeah.” His hand's on my shoulder and I look up at him.  
“And I like you. So, nothing else matters.” He pushes me back until I’m sitting on my bed. Blair puts his knee on the bed causing our thighs to touch and it’s getting hard to breath. I want this so bad. He leans in and captures my lips and I kiss him back instantly. Our lips are moving completely in sinc. I push my tongue through his lips causing him to moan. His hand’s in my hair again pulling in the best and worst ways. Blair pushes me onto my back never disconnecting our lips. I put one hand on his neck and the other on his waist.  
I think I’m in heaven with the way he makes my stomach flip. A comfortable warmth spreads through me. My hand slides down his waist to his ass. I can’t help but squeeze because with an ass like that you don’t miss any chances. He grinds into my thigh. I moan louder than I probably should with kids running around the camp grounds. His teeth bite my bottom lip when I tilt my head back. I can feel my body shaking.  
He uses his forearm to hold him up and moves his hand to my waist. His hand starts to move up and down my thigh. Everything is so hot right now. I push my thigh up into his groin and get a low guttural moan. I didn’t know his voice could get that low.  
Blair moves his lips to my neck kissing, licking, and sucking. I’m panting trying to catch my breath then his hand starts to move up my thigh again, but this time he’s going higher. I know he’ll find out but I’m so blown out of my mind right now that I don’t try to stop him. That’s when I hear it.  
“He’s going to find out. He’s going to hate you. Think you’re disgusting. Gonna beat you up like the last one.” I look to the side and see that creepy little girl again.  
“Stop!” I push Blair off me. My whole body shaking, but this time with fear. I look over and the little girl has disappeared again.  
“What’s wrong?” He looks so confused. How am I supposed to explain this? I can’t think of anything so I run. As fast as I can and I don’t look back.


End file.
